Ivy Fox
'''Ivy Fox '''is a recurring character in Random-Ness media. She is the fursona RNW user Jennifer. Voiceclaim Appearance Ivy Fox is a bipedal Mobian/Vixen with fur that is a mossy shade of green. Her paws, tail-tip and muzzle are all robotic with a dark grey tint on it. She wears a yellow, black and red bandanna around her neck, with a special "rainbow splash" pant leg on her back left leg, black gloves on her front paws, and has light red-pinkish eyes. She usually carries a bulky sword with her in a carrying case across her back. Personality Ivy is a modest, humble seeker of adventure. She enjoys participating in battles, but often enjoys to "keep them fair". She's easily excited as well, jumping at the sound of positive news. Ivy is fairly affectionate for her girlfriend Fiona, whom she affectionately calls "Fi". She has undying loyalty to her friends, and holds grudges against those forever (As seen with her enemies Bryton, Samantha and Grace). Ivy has seething anger hidden under her humbleness, and can snap at any moment depending on what's going on or who's doing it. Ivy has a huge fascination with technology, especially the idea of taking a game in a piece of tech wherever she can go. She modestly considers herself "tech savvy", but doesn't brag about it. She is also fairly sassy with a dry since of humor. She sometimes jokingly teases people with the intent of just making a joke. Nobody really finds it funny, to her chagrin. Ivy is a futch lesbian, leaning towards the butch side of the spectrum. She use to date Manic the Hedgehog before realizing her sexuality, now dating Fiona Fox. She is also genderfae, though she keeps this a secret. Relationships Allies *Fiona Fox (Girlfriend) *Manic the Hedgehog (Best friends; Former boyfriend) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Knothole Freedom Fighters Enemies *Dr. Ivo Robotnik *Holly Twig *Scrouge the Hedgehog *Supression Squad *Metal Sonic *Bryton the Hummingbird *Samantha the Lynx *Grace the Panther *Sarah Mercedes-Benz *Sabrina Cobra History TBA What she appears in (Note: Many projects feature pre-late 2019 Ivy Fox) TV Shows * Peanut Otter's Disco (Debut) * The Bunkest (Main character) * Random, Crazy Adventures (Main character) * Random-Ness Academy (Recurring character) * Shale Point (Main protagonist) * Time Junction (Appeared in second to last episode before cancellation) * RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children (Supporting character) * Four Furries (Main; Show on hiatus currently) * Perry Does Stuff: The Series (Before the show was cancelled) Movies * Peanut Otter's Disco: The Funky Film (Main antagonist) * RNW All Grown Up All Grown Up: The RNW Movie About Everyone's Children, All Grown Up (Supporting) Video Games * Random-ness Wiki Game: Meap's Revenge (Boss) * Destiny Battle of Random-ness Wiki (Playable) * Destiny Sport of Random-ness Wiki (Playable) * Destiny Party of Random-ness Wiki (Playable) * Ivy Fox: The Video Game (Main protagonist) * Hopes and Heroes (Starter character) * Ivy Goes Jumping n' Shooting (Main protagonist) * Kick-Butt Smashy-Smashy Fist Fest Extravaganza (Starter character) * More Hopes, More Heroes (Starter character) * Manic N' Ivy (Playable) Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Jennifer Writing Universe